paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Gravity
wA special edition episode written by Chase_is_King Note: If you're reading this, I thank you with all of my heart. You people have been some of the greatest, funniest and most ethical I will ever come across on the Internet! Why am I telling you this? Sadly, I have confirmed that Anti-Gravity will be the very last story I will write. I've figured that the reason why I'm not receiving enough comments is because I have WAY too many stories. So by making this my last one, I'm positive this will be my greatest contribution to the wiki so far. Thanks for your utmost attention! STORY When the Pups receive an invitation from Adventure Bay's Space Agency for a trip to their new space station, Nirvana, they accept in a heartbeat. However, complications never even thought of before arise after a computer glitch causes the Pups to become marooned in Nirvana. Now the remaining PAW Patrollers must gather up every last wits and skills to rescue their friends in space before imminent oblivion. PART I Chapter 1 "Ryder, I'm at Jake's mountain." The cockapoo clad in pink, Skye, focused her goggles against the side of the snow-capped mountain. Nothing but a wall of white. The sheer height of her helicopter wasn't helping either. Turning up the magnification, a stranded group of skiers consisting of three adults and two children gradually came into view. They spotted her aircraft and waved maniacally. "I see them! They're on Jake's mountain -" Skye gasped as large chunks of ice broke off from the outcrop they were standing on and tumbled into the abyss below. The survivors sprung back from the crumbling edge. One of the children, a boy no older than ten, started to cry. "What's the matter, Skye?" Ryder asked anxiously over the radio. Skye strained to hear him. The howl of the snowstorm made his voice a faint whisper. "You have to hurry, Ryder! The ledge the skiers are stranded on will soon break!" Skye brought her copter closer. Suddenly, a gust of strong wind knocked a skier unbalanced. Skye gasped again. Upon helping him up, the group then furiously gestured for her not to come any closer. "On our way, Skye," interjected Chase pompously, the cheeky police Pup, "You can return to the Lookout now. Ryder and I will take over and get this rescue over with." "Good luck, team! Over and out, Skye." the aviation Pup replied. Taking one final look, Skye saw both kids bawling hysterically. The adults tried with all their strength to shield them from the stinging sleet. Yet inevitably, the blizzard would tear apart the group. Never had Skye seen such a pitiful and helpless scene. A tear dribbled down her cheek. She yearned to bring them out, but how? Their only hope now rested on the professionalism of Chase and Ryder. "Please bring them back safe and sound," pleaded Skye before retreating. The skiers could only watch on as the aircraft became nothing more than a shadow. Chapter 2 The storm roared in fury and shot out waves of pulsating blizzards at the mountain. Little by little, the skiers' visibility reduced to point blank's range. They huddled closer, looking away from the monstrous tempest. "Mommy, I'm scared!" cried the boy. "Me too!" his sister added. Coming soon!